mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Arquivo:We're Going For A Ride
Descrição 11/12/2013 (Aus dates, that's December there) Oh boy just hit 200,000 views hurrah and huzzah 24/12/2013 (Stiiiiill December, no it's not Double-cember) Yay hit the 300,000 mark, things are going amaziful hurrah 5/01/2014 (Oh it's gonna take a while getting used to typing "2014" instead of "2013") This video has now made it as the most viewed on my channel, just beating Let's Fly To The Castle and is now at 354,000 views! 14/01/2014 (I was gonna say "Oh wow it's like a week later", but then again it's like a week later, for, well, less a milestone and more a random thing happening so it doesn't really count. It's like running into a McDonalds on a long road trip, which while is cool, isn't too important in the long run) Oh boy oh boy 400,000 views! This is the first I've seen any of my videos anywhere near this amount in this short of a time. 2/2/2014 (This happened while I was at PonyconAU aaaaahhh) Half a million views! 500,000! Yaaaaaaaay 6/3/2014 (Three months in and I'm finally used to writing "2014", there goes a quarter of the year) Aaaaaaaaah 600,000 viiieeeewwwssssss ultimate success extreme celebration mega awesome books in a blender on a mountain 4/4/2014 (Something in brackets) 700,000 views, insert slot machine sound effects here chhrhrhfrfhrfrgrdfdff 24/4/2014 (Oh boy I wonder what's coming up) 800,000 views woo 24/5/2014 (Exactly a month later hues) I would celebrate over the 900k views thing, but this is more or less "Waiting for 1 million views" time, sooo half celebration yay. 19/6/2014 (Drumroll) A million viiewwwss hurrraaahhh! Finally made that there milestone, never doing 100k view updates like that again xD 8/4/2015 (For the sake of milestone sake) 2 million views, hurrah. Honestly not entiiirely sure it was today, but today was the day I noticed this video ticked over. For those who live in "Countries where the video is blocked" for some reason! The animation is up on DeviantArt, and can be watched there if you can't see it: http://greentl.deviantart.com/art/We-re-Going-For-A-Ride-411293754 Hey, guess what time it is, Halloween! And guess what else, Australia hardly celebrates it! Soooo it's not the most amazing thing in the world over here. However, since, well, 99% of the people watching this aren't Australian, I decided to do a little Halloween special kind of thing. It also gives me an excuse to do something a little different for a video. ...Okay, yeah, a LOT different, but whatever, it's nice and looks cool and is pretty and I think people will like it. I've also been meaning to animate to music, and while I previously did snippets, this is the first time I've actually done a whole song. Speaking of the song, here it is, I Can't Decide, by Scissor Sisters: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OFKUnfwBPTU And yes, I'm aware you opened the description just to find a link to the music. You're welcome. Aaaaand now that we're down here in this part of the description again, I'd say it's time to start posting my thingamajigs. And by thingamajigs, I mean links. And by links, I mean- Wow, did I just start three sentences in a row with "And"? Heh, grammar-ists would hate me for that. xD ...Oh yeah, links, right. Here's my Facebook Page and Tumblr. https://www.facebook.com/pages/Immatoonlink/232558306889468 http://vivareverie.tumblr.com/ Categoria:Vídeos